the_world_of_alduroumfandomcom-20200215-history
DM's Guide to Witchearth
Encounters in Witchearth Playing through Witchearth requires some instruction as it is different from every single city in Alduroum. During the day, it is a disorderly town where business is done on every single dirty thing you can think of, but it is just very messy. At night, the city takes on a different color. It is dangerous to walk the streets at night. Below are some suggestions for thing that might happen during the various phases of the day. A column marked ‘district’ gives an indication where these will most likely happen. See details below the tables for full descriptions of the districts of the city. ''' '''There is a notable rush just before nightfall. A series of three bell tolls can be heard as twilight nears (starting 3 hours until nightfall and repeating every hour until night falls whereupon 6 bell tolls can be heard). The formerly crowded streets empty quickly. By the final bell toll, the streets are relatively empty except for the most dangerous beings in Witchearth. There are two sets of 3 bell tolls before sun rise. The first set happens 1 hour before dawn and the second happens as dawn breaks. Members of the Silver Chime appear 1 hour before night fall and usually retreat to their homes at sun rise. The greatest threat in Witchearth during the night is the Deranged. Anyone can be a Deranged. Newcomers, long time residents, even women and children can become a Deranged. Traditionally, it would appear that the more depraved individuals of Witchearth are victim to this condition, but it can happen to anyone. Once the sun sets, a large portion of the population loses its mind. They become babbling berserkers, find the nearest weapon, and roam the streets looking for victims. They cooperate with other Deranged and hunt in packs of 10 or more. They are so dangerous that most creatures of the night tend to avoid them. Once the sun rises, the condition wears off and the Deranged return to normal with no memory of what has transpired. The Hags do not know the cause of this madness and seek to end it. They have employed several alchemists to find a cure, which none have been found. However, a temporary boost against it has been discovered, which is secretly filtered into the water supply. Should this alchemical group be killed or destroyed, Witchearth faces a fate of slowly dwindling into ever-present madness and a complete collapse of the Hag’s city. Running Witchearth at Night, DM’s Notes: During the day, it is fine to run the city as a normal RP/city encounter. However, once night falls you might find it easier to run Witchearth as a dungeon, mapping out streets on a grid and running encounters throughout them. This does two things: it makes running street combat very easy and it helps mold the PC’s belief that things have seriously changed once night falls. When it comes time to determine who becomes Deranged at Nightfall, there are some Wisdom saves involved. Upon every sunset, every humanoid must make a Wisdom DC 10 or become Deranged. Humanoids of non-evil alignments get a +5 on this save while evil aligned humanoids take a -5 on the save. When a humanoid becomes Deranged, they speak in nonsense babble words and their voice either drops or rises by multiple octaves. Their skin becomes dark and withered, granting resistance to piercing, slashing, and bludgeoning damage from non-silvered weapons. They gain Darkvision 30 ft. and gain a Climb Speed of 15 ft. Districts of Witchearth LQ- Living Quarter This portion of town has the most homes, inns, and taverns. It also encompasses the outer edges and most of the inner space of town. There are very, very few honest people in Witchearth. Those who are stuck here for various reason can be found here. Though, most people are just as vile and mean as the rest of the city. Generally, those who stay in their houses at night are relatively safe. However, every night one or two houses are broken into by thugs, robbers, and monsters. MD- Market District Located near to the docks, it is far from the main city gates and this is where the draw of Witchearth lies. All the undesirable and hard-to-find products of the world crop up. A large bazaar is set up along the nearby winding streets. Merchants with all kinds of product set up tents, while standard shops and storefronts are among the buildings in this area. DL- Drunkard’s Lane A relatively small district, it only makes up around 2 modern city blocks. Right next door to the Market District, this is where sailors and travelers come to hear the gossip, find marks, get drunk, and party it up. It is also where the most druggings, abductions, and murders occur. Drunkard’s Lane is the ONLY district that remains active once night falls. Those who spend a lot of time here have come to drink away their troubles and rarely care for their own lives. The numerous torches, lanterns, loud partiers, and loud music in this district keep it well lit which discourages a great amount of evil things. However, Drunkard’s Lane, just like the rest of the city, becomes far more dangerous at night. The crowd is not to be trusted. Bloodshed and violence is just another form of entertainment to them. EK- Ebdul Keep The only reminder of the city’s founder, Ebdul Keep is a central fortress in the center of the city. A massive, dark, rocky, gargoyle-covered monument to the Hag’s terrible glory. It has a three-fold purpose in the city. 1) The repository of the Triumvirate’s trolls, ogres, and other war beasts. 2)The dreaded “Locker”, the primary jail of the city. There are several other jails scattered throughout town. Most who enter here do not survive the night. There are often gaping entrances to the city’s sewers, where the things of the night sleep during the day. Additionally, if you really angered the arresting guard, you can be sent to communal holding. Stripped of everything but a burlap uniform, you will be thrown into a large, dark room with 50+ other prisoners. The guards never come to stop violence. This portion of the jail is carefully monitored though and ensure any one person sent in spends at least 2 weeks in communal, though 3 months is the standard sentence. 3) The upper levels are the dwelling of the Hags. There is a single staircase that leads to those heights and it is heavily guarded. The upper levels are the Hag’s personal quarters and sanctum. It is from this post they communicate with allies, negotiate with demon lords, spy on their enemies, and exert their influence over the city. ES- Execution Square This large town square is both the rallying place for Triumvirate patrols, a gathering place for citizens, and it is home to the largest number of Glory Pits in the town. It houses gallows, decapitation blocks, racks, and iron maidens, and every other variation of public execution tool, all available for rent for costs between 1,000 sp. and 5,000 gp. per use. In the rare event that the Hag Council addresses the public to declare new decrees or announce events, they will do so here, as Ebdul Keep directly overlooks the square. This square also reaches to an area known as the Causeway. This stretch is a fortified flat street over 80 ft. wide that can be fortified in the event of invasion. Execution victims that are not claimed by family, friends, or owners are hung from stakes that line the Causeway. SV- Stinkerville The poorest of the very poor of Witchearth live here. Rent is not even excised by the city’s vindictive taxmen here, but rather the people take rotting hovels and collapsing houses where they can find them. The sewers beneath Witchearth are foul, dark places full of paralyzing terrors. Stinkerville is very close to this massive entrance, which also belches the city’s waste into the ocean. Over the decades, the ground of this district has become more and more water soaked and has begun to sink into the upper sewer structure. The Triumvirate do not patrol here. It is the saddest place in all of this foul city. Rumor says this is where the Order of the Silver Chime was first born, as their presence is the heaviest here. Others say their prevalence here is because it is where they are need the most. GD- Gambler’s Dock This small part of town is actually a group of formerly abandoned fishing warehouses. Right on the docks, it is the center of gambling and high-stakes trade in the city. Things are not bought or sold here, they can only be wagered on a game. The rarest, most valuable items in all of Witchearth can be found here. A few of the houses are legitimate game houses, but many are rigged or enchanted to favor the house or certain influential guests. You can make a fortune overnight here, but you will run a great risk. In addition, if you win your money from the wrong person, a knife may be coming to find you later that night. Below are some games that are played. Some of these games can also be found in Drunkard’s Lane. Moongazing Two contestants place their bets and then inflict themselves with Lycanthropy. They wait until the next full moon and go to Execution Square to be locked in stocks or iron cages. Whoever can resist turning the longest wins the bet. The average bet sizes are large enough to incorporate the price for renting the containment equipment (1500 sp.), the cure (4000 gp.), and then an additional charge of 20%-100% of the previous charges. The final betting average is between 4980 gp. and 9000 gp. Anything less is considered a desperate and pathetic wager. Anything higher is considered very interesting. Prophet’s Gamble Two players and one dealer. A deck of 10 playing cards (1-5 of hearts and spades). Hand of 5 cards is dealt. First betting round, players look at their hands and bet. The players then choose three of their five cards and reveal them. They then bets again. Last phase, each player attempts to predict what cards their opponent has not revealed. The prediction must be exact. If both players lose, start a new game with existing bets still in the pot. If both players win, start a new game with existing bets still in the pot. LD- Lion’s Den This is the home district of the Hag’s major-domo, a Rakasha named Drezelt Kor. He is the hand of the Hag Council on the streets and is not afraid to make examples of the insolent that he encounters. A mystic creature and a practitioner in magical arts, his home district has become a market place for magical goods, alchemists, necromancers, and all manner of magical trade in the city. Where the Market District sells many regular and exotic goods, most are not very powerful magical artifacts or items. The shops in the Lion’s Den have almost every potion, scroll, and non-artifact magical item you can ask for. The Triumvirate patrols these streets very intensely and the taxmen harass the residents around this area the most. It is also the most peaceful area in town at day or night. However, it also has the highest arrest rate. Many people have found it to be peaceful at night and will attempt to hide here. Once they are found, they are charged with ‘unlawful residency’ and sent to the Locker. Non-District Locales The Inn of the Weeping Sparrow A rustic building that has seen the many faces of Witchearth, its black tile roof and black painted wood walls bear silver idols and talismans against evil spirits and foul forces. A wooden sign depicting a sparrow perched on a bone has tears dripping down from closed eyes. Located in the heart of Drunkard’s Lane, there is always someone drinking there, for better or worse. The owner, Jerl Kones, is a former Duergar soldier who had his leg removed by a giant rat in the sewers years ago. Cast off by the Triumvirate guard, he now makes a living plying the sorrowful and down trodden with liquid condolences. He has two servants, Gongol Terper and Bolivar Omen. A deformed Gnome from Hearthland, Gongol’s shabby and malformed body made him a reject amongst his peers and only gathered ridicule. He serves as a dish boy and part-time bar keep. The two kindred souls have the utmost trust in each other and always watch the other’s back. Bolivar is a newcomer to the Weeping Sparrow. A mercenary by trade, the human claimed he needed to settle down. Rumor has it that there is a bounty on his head somewhere in the land, reason enough for him to quit the blood-for-money industry. The Weeping Sparrow serves a wide range of alcohols, but no beer. Rather, it focuses on hard elixirs that are meant to intoxicate quickly and effectively. This reputation has earned it a minor fame and is one of the most popular bars in Witchearth. The Golden Handle This is without a doubt, the poshest, cleanest, and wealthiest establishment in all of Witchearth. Established bya rogue Ultraloth named Ickdreg, it is home to the wealthiest and highest risk games in Gambler’s Dock. Princes and Nobles come to gain riches, warlords come to earn funds for their campaigns, and the most cunning rogues come to fleece the pockets of the wealthy elite. In a massive building that has been outfitted with fine wood walls, leather seats, satin table cloths, gold door knobs and finishes, and golden statues everywhere. Prostitution is alive and well here, with a great number of fine bedrooms for use as a place to lie low or enjoy company. Ickdreg has no master. He severed his ties with the Yugoloth decades ago. Some say he serves a shadowy organization that helps fund his massive operation, but he denies it at every turn. Ickdreg can be found playing with guests, conversing with princes, and having a great time with the customers he serves. He has no body guards. He relies on his own combat prowess and the inherant security system at the Golden Handle. Ethereal guards watch every move. Water Elementals stalk the waters below the docks. Ickdreg knows a command word that, once spoken with a gesture, magically seals all portals and locks in the structure. Thieves attempting to game the system or break in for ill purposes are not given over to the guards. Ickdreg takes care of them personally. The Dregs, the Stinking Drop, the Warm Tides The entrance to the sewers goes by many names. It is a large walled off section in Stinkerville. The walls are twenty feet high with spikes mounted atop them. A single large wooden portcullis is the only entrance into it. Locals know a ledge that runs to the mouth of the sewers, but it is on the waterfront. It is slick and can send you plunging into the waters off of Witchearth. The gate is guarded by a Duergar guard during the day. They rotate and the purpose is to ensure the “safety of the sewers”. Truly, it is just to keep an eye on the area. The Hags do not care for Stinkerville, but realize the damage that could be done in an unmonitored sewer entrance. Entrance can often be gained through persuasion, bribery, or violence. A single guard can be intimidated by the right amount of muscle. However, upon entering they will have to face the Warm Tides. The lazy flows of water drifting from the sewers have carved deeps halls in the formerly flat slope. A short walk through these will lead to the sewer mouth itself. However, many slimes and parasites have made a home here. They catch whatever drifts out of the sewer for an easy meal. Black pudding, gelatinous cubes, carrion crawlers, and Otyughs can all be found stalking the narrow, water worn passages before the sewer mouth. The mouth itself is a yawning abyss of putrescence and filth. A shallow slope leads down into a labyrinth of tunnels that traverse the city and deposit into foul nests and lairs of the evil creatures below.